little problem
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: kymanFem! Erica esta molestando a Kylie cuando ocurre un desastroso accidente. ...¿se puede considerar romance? conjunto de one-shots (el dibujo es mio c: )
1. Chapter 1

Kylie rodo los ojos, fastidiada, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y sus labios estrechados en una mueca de enojo.

Erica Cartman, la niña gorda que suele molestarla por ser judía o pelirroja, estaba, otra vez, molestándola con sus estúpidos comentarios.

Sus dedos hacían pistolas y le disparaban con cada estúpida broma que salía de su boca, Kylie bramaba mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de la primaria de south park, aun teniendo la madurez que tenia con solo doce años no podía evitar sentir su orgullo herido y sus mejillas rojas por lo que había pasado solo unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana.

La clase de biología, para mala suerte de Kylie, había presentado el tema de la pubertad frente a los alumnos ese día. Cuando, de manera insensible y casi cruel, el profesor pregunto a quienes le había ya llegado su 'primera menstruación' y todas las niñas habían levantado sus brazos con timidez y sonrojos ante las sorprendidas y curiosas miradas de los niños, Kylie fue la única quien no levanto su brazo. No solo fue la única, si no que Cartman comenzó a molestarla y algunos niños se rieron de ella, incluso su mejor amiga Stanie se rio entre dientes por las estúpidas bromas.

Kylie sabía que doce años no es la edad exacta donde los senos crecen y la sangre emana, pero ser molestada por Cartman la ponía nerviosa y paranoica. Había leído demasiados casos de mujeres a las que jamás les llegaba la menstruación o que sus pechos jamás crecieron. Erica tenía pechos, Erica ya estaba menstruando y Erica estaba cambiando frente la mirada de todos volviéndose más hermosa y Kylie…Kylie había empezado a usar frenos en marzo.

Demasiado harta de la molesta vocecita de Cartman, Kylie la empujo contra los casilleros, alzando su puño para golpearla en la cara. Aunque solo era un puño de advertencia. La castaña frunció sus cejas.

"¿Qué mierda crees que haces, estúpida judía?"

"deja de joderme, Cartman, o te juro que vas a sangrar por las orejas cuando termine contigo" respondió con sus ojos verdes brillando en ira y con su naricilla roja por la fuerza que ejercía cuando la arrugaba de esa manera. Era una niña temperamental, una niña que fácilmente saltaba sobre las otras para propinar rasguños y puñetazos.

Erica rio un tanto nerviosa, sintiendo sus piernas temblar un poco por el aire frio que cruzaba su piel desnuda. Quizás no debió llevar una falda tan corta ese día, pero quería mostrarles a todas esas envidiosas de que sus piernas se veían sensacionales y que su trasero era 'ardiente' en sus propias palabras.

"¿Por qué tan enojada kyee? Es porque te dije que eras plana…"

"basta" bramo Kylie, su cabello pelirrojo soltándose de sus trenzas ante el agarre que las manitas de Erica hacían en los extremos de estas, no las tiraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que doliese pero sabía que eso molestaba a Kylie. Y nada hacía más feliz a Erica que ver a Kylie enojada, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos vidriosos, su cabello suelto, y su graciosa nariz arrugada por la ira, la hacía feliz porque la distante chica mostraba sus dientes, porque la tímida pelirroja hablaba con ella, y porque despues de pelear siempre podía verla sonreír por su triunfo. Odiaba esos odiosos frenos que le impedían ver esa estúpida y adorable sonrisa.

"pero es verdad-"

"no"

"no es mi culpa que tu-"

"te lo estoy advirtiendo" los labios fruncidos de la pelirroja se movían lentamente con sus advertencias.

"…no tengas 'jewbs-"pese a que el último comentario de la castaña molesto más aun a la pelirroja, de inmediato la expresión de susto y sorpresa de la niña gorda le hicieron mantener la compostura y no estrellar su puño contra su nariz.

Erica se había puesto pálida como una hoja de papel, sus labios se mantuvieron abiertos con sus últimas palabras aun volando en el aire, sus hombros se tensaron y comenzaron a temblar, un sudor cubrió de inmediato su frente y corrió por su regordeta cara. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que podías ver el terror y el shock en ellos y sus manos comenzaron a estrujar la camisa de algodón verde de la pelirroja enfrente de ella. Un instante despues todo su cuerpo tembló y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de pánico y junto sus rodillas, sus ojos bajaron la mirada a un punto en el suelo, incapaz de ver a Kylie.

Por su lado la pelirroja se quedo callada, asustada por los cambios de color de la niña que tenia acorralada en los casilleros, podía sentir como las uñas rosadas de la misma se le enterraban en los brazos como las uñas de un gatito asustado, sus ojos siguieron la mirada de Erica en el suelo y todo recobro un poco mas de sentido. Unas gotitas de sangre casi imperceptibles escurrían entre las piernas desnudas de Erica, manchando sus calcetines blancos y haciendo que la castaña se contrajera entre los brazos de Kylie. Comenzó a llorar.

Nadie lo había notado, el cuerpecillo y la enorme falda del vestido de Kylie eran suficientes como para cubrir la imagen.

Sin muchas opciones y con su casillero a la vuelta de la esquina, Kylie suspiro, sabiendo que lo que haría la perseguiría por algunas semanas, no tanto como la seguiría la culpa si la dejaba en ese estado sin embargo.

Deslizo su largo vestido verde por sus piernas, dejando expuestos sus largos calcetines y su ropa interior blanca, levanto los brazos de Erica y le coloco el vestido, el cual le quedo algo estrecho pero no lo suficiente, dejando así cubrir sus piernas con la tela. Erica lloro un poco mas cubriéndose con ambas manos totalmente avergonzada, Kylie tiro de su camisa de algodón para cubrir un poco su parte delantera y tomo una de las manos de Cartman, guiándola a la enfermería donde pedirían prestadas unas toallitas higiénicas.

.

.

.

"mentí" la vocecita temblorosa de Erica hizo eco en el baño de las profesoras, Kylie esperaba afuera del cubículo con sus mejillas rojas y sus piernas expuestas sin saber que comentar. Al no recibir respuesta prosiguió "la verdad, esta es la primera vez que sangro" confeso. Kylie ya lo sospechaba ante la falta de experiencia con las toallas higiénicas, teniendo que ella explicarle como se colocaban.

"supuse que estarías mintiendo" respondió Kylie tirando un poco más de su camisa "…¿Por qué mentiste Cartman?"Suspiro, con verdaderos deseos de escuchar la respuesta.

"…por que" empezó, sollozo un poco antes de abrir la puerta y exponer su rojo rostro con marcas de lagrimas. "todos iban a creer que soy rara si decía la verdad" sus manos estrujaron su chaqueta roja, una bolsa de plástico contenía la manchada falda y los calcetines.

"yo dije la verdad" Kylie se cruzo de brazos, dejando ver su disgusto, Cartman aun estaba usando su vestido, quizás hasta lo estaba agrandando, pero eso no le importaba ahora "no a todas les llega a los doce años, Cartman, cuando llega, llega y ya"

"yo supuse que ya te había llegado" confeso otra vez la castaña "tu siempre eres la primera en todo"

"eso no tiene que ver con el orden natural de tu cuerpo" empezó la pelirroja "hay señales que llegan, y tu cuerpo cambia…eso es la pubertad y es totalmente impredecible para todos" su voz sonaba como un regaño.

"tienes razón" la castaña bajo la mirada, avergonzada y con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. Dentro de su cabeza, Kylie era una figura femenina a la cual seguir, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Quizás de verdad debió admitir que no le había llegado, como lo hizo la niña que le secaba las lágrimas ahora.

.

.

.

Frente al casillero de la pelirroja, ambas niñas se encontraban en silencio al lado de la otra, los chicos y las chicas que pasaban y las veían murmuraban cosas entre ellos ante la curiosa situación. Algunos chicos hacían comentarios obscenos sobre las 'sexis' piernas de Kylie o de su 'ardiente' trasero, comentarios que ella ignoraba con una mirada fría fija en lo que sea que estaba buscando.

La castaña, sin separarse ni un momento de ella siguiéndola como un pollito a su madre, la observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y dirigiéndole miradas asesinas a todo aquel que se atreviese a pasar y mirar el trasero de _su_ judía.

Sus manos encontraron el pedazo de tela de nailon negro y sonrió un poco aliviada de que aun estuviese allí. Deslizo el short por sus delgadas piernas y acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja. Erica abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

"¿Qué? Es lo único que tengo para ponerme" comento en su defensa, el short ajustado que usualmente usaban en E.F. y el cual la pelirroja detestaba con toda su alma por considerarlo 'una sucia y enferma fantasía del director' se apretaba contra sus nalgas haciéndolas ver más grandes de lo normal. La castaña trago saliva.

"pero…tu odias esa cosa" Kylie asintió y luego se encogió de hombros.

"que mas da"

La castaña deslizo su chaqueta roja por sus brazos, dejando al descubierto sus hombros desnudos y el tamaño de sus senos. De nuevo los comentarios y las risitas se hicieron presentes. Erica fingió no poner atención en ellos y extendió la tela roja a Kylie.

"que mas da" repitió ella ante la confundida mirada de la otra. Finalmente la pelirroja acepto la chaqueta y se la coloco, le quedaba más grande, lo suficiente como para cubrir su 'expuesto' trasero.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y volvieron a caminar a su siguiente clase del día frente a las miradas lascivas de sus compañeros.

Una castaña con pechos grandes y una pelirroja con piernas largas tomadas de la mano no se ven todos los días despues de todo, y menos en un pueblito frio como south park.

…. FIN.

 **Simplemente tengo la fantasía de cómo seria su relación odio-amor si fueran mujeres, y es que me ponen tan feliz (cofcofcalientecofcof), quizás escriba más one-shots con Kyle y Eric como niñas.**

 **Uuuuuy-si amor de lelas!**


	2. traje de baño

"¿y bien?" fue la voz ronca de la castaña a un lado del probador, esperaba impaciente a que sus otras amigas –si las llegaba a considerar así- salieran de una vez con los malditos trajes de baño. Ella ya tenía decidido el suyo desde hacía meses, incluso intento hacer una dieta para verse más delgada en verano pero apenas bajo kilo y medio. Las otras tres chicas no habían mencionado la palabra 'verano' y 'piscina' en la misma oración hasta que Stanie fue invitada por Wendyl a los toboganes de agua que inauguraron un mes antes de las vacaciones de verano.

"alguien despertó de mal humor" canturreo de manera burlona y seductiva la chica rubia cuando abrió la puerta del probador en el que estaba y dejo ver las pequeñas piezas en formas triangulares que cubrían -¿cubrir?- su cuerpo. Alta y de curvas pronunciadas, tenía enormes pechos que crecieron de manera natural, al contrario de la castaña que las tenia enormes en parte por estar gorda desde muy niña, sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas como los de una modelo y para rematar el paquete de oro un atractivo trasero redondo y de buen aspecto.

Cartman no presto atención a estos detalles y contemplo las piezas de un feo color amarillo con puntos azules.

"como se nota que todo lo que compras esta en oferta 'querida'." el rostro que puso Kendall fue más que épico, dándole a entender a la castaña que había atinado al blanco con su comentario.

"no seas cruel, Erica" esa fue nuestra dulce y delicada –que digo dulce y delicada si es capitana del equipo de futbol americano femenino- Stanie, luciendo un trikini azul índigo con moños rosados en ambos lados de la cadera. Su figura ejercitada y firme daba una apariencia sana y atractiva, sus pechos no eran tan grandes como los de Kendall pero lucia mejores piernas y mejores brazos mas musculosos y más largos, tenía un vientre aplanado y un atractivo bronceado -era algo bajita ¿pero qué más daba?- "¿Y? ¿Cómo luzco?" pregunto algo tímida.

Al igual que la anterior chica Cartman no presto atención alguna a esos atractivos detalles y se quedo mirando largo rato el trikini de Stanie para finalmente comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

"¿de dónde sacaste 'eso'? ¿De una liquidación para ancianas?" esto abochorno a la pelinegra quien bajo la mirada un tanto sonrojada. Kendall apoyo su codo en su hombro inclinándose suavemente con una mano en su cadera.

"no te preocupes Stanie, a Wendyl le va a encantar verte en ese traje" consoló la rubia. Stanie alzo su mirada con ojos centellantes y una sonrisa incontenible.

"¿En verdad lo crees Kendallyn?" –¿De dónde saco ese apodo extremadamente sencillo?- la rubia asintió y movió su mano hasta la cintura de la azabache causándole un escalofrió. Ya andaba de nuevo con sus movimientos lésbicos.

"¿y yo como me veo?" le pregunto más cerca de su cuello soplando aire cálido a su oreja disfrutando de la torpeza inocente de Stanie, definitivamente Wendyl era un nerd virgen.

"tú…tú de-definitivamente te ves…muy bien" contesto nerviosa intentando alejarse de la rubia pero con cada intento la rubia metía sus manos debajo de la tela elástica haciéndola brincar y chillar.

Cartman estaba cruzada de brazos mientras presenciaba esa escena sacada de una porno de colegialas, había parado de reír hace unos minutos y ahora estaba aburrida. Aun faltaba alguien que saliera del probador y era la misma persona que había llevado más de diez trajes de baños distintos para ver cual le quedaba mejor, nuestra inteligente y amable –siempre insegura de su aspecto- Broflovski.

La castaña decidió golpear la puerta del probador, el cual tenía una falla en la cerradura que no había sido notado aun.

"¿q-quién es?" pregunto tímida del otro lado, parecía estar agitada y se escuchaban sonidos de frustración que ella solía hacer con los dientes.

"llevamos aquí una hora, ya sale una puta vez de ahí kyee" mentía con respecto a lo de la hora pero para ella así se sentía.

"oh dios, lo lamento, salgo enseguida" su voz sonaba temblorosa del otro lado.

"¿ya escogiste uno?" pregunto Stanie con preocupación en su rostro despues de escuchar la voz de su amiga, ella sabía que sonaba únicamente así cuando estaba a punto de o llorando

"n-no" silencio.

"¿estás bien Kylie?" Kendall se acerco y apoyo sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Stanie cerca de la puerta con la cerradura dañada, Stanie salto del asombro gracias a la cercanía repentina –y constante- de la rubia.

"oh, sí e-stoy bien, solo denme un minuto-" Cartman había notado por el espacio entre la puerta del probador y el suelo que Kyle estaba descalza y sus pantalones estaban tirados en el suelo junto muchas otras prendas de vestir, un poco curiosa de saber si Kylie estaba vestida o no se paró de puntillas e intento estirar el cuello para mirar dentro del probador, con tan mala suerte –o buena fortuna- que apoyo ambas manos en la puerta de la cerradura descompuesta y esta se abrió dejando a la vista a la chica pelirroja.

"¡ **Cartman**! Sal de aquí ¡me estoy cambiando!"Le grito más que escandalizada pero la chica no se movió ni un milímetro.

Kyle, con su delgado cuerpo apenas cubierto y su cabello cayendo desordenado en distintas direcciones, se cubría con ambas manos su pequeño busto, el traje de baño de dos piezas era uno rosado y con volantes aquí y allá, la parte inferior era sujeta a la cadera por dos ataduras de mariposa que dedujo por el diseño del traje habían sido atadas por la pelirroja, y la parte del busto no estaba amarrada correctamente lo que dejaba mucha piel descubierta en el reflejo del espejo y que Erica pudo notar a la perfección.

Escaneo a la chica de enfrente aun cuando esta le gritaba que saliese una y otra vez llamando mas y mas la atención de Kendall y Stanie quienes no podían ver del todo lo que sucedía dentro del pequeño cubículo.

Piernas delgadas y con las claras señales del riguroso entrenamiento del basquetbol en ellas, cintura pequeña, la más pequeña que había visto, piel pálida que no llegaba a ser vampírica por la única razón de que se ponía rosada en algunas partes y mas porque la dueña de ese cuerpo estaba sonrojada, la espalada tenia imperceptibles pecas que no se escaparon de los ojos atentos de Erica, trasero ardiente –como siempre- con una dulce curva que marcaba la separación de ambas piernas y los pequeños pechos de Kylie siendo cubiertas por las manos de la misma. Sonrió y rio ante las desconcertadas miradas de las demás.

"ella _si_ sabe de moda" comento mirando fugazmente a las otras dos chicas de reojo "es perfecto para su propia contextura física y combina con los colores naturales de su cuerpo, no es para ancianas y no parece salido de un cabaret de cuarta ¡un verdadero traje de baño!" estaba entusiasmada explicando su extraño concepto de moda y ropa.

Kyle se sonrojo y viro la vista fugazmente hacia su reflejo.

"¿en verdad es lindo?" pregunto ella. Erica asintió y le hiso una señal a Kylie para que se volteara con la mirada al espejo para proceder luego a atar ambos extremos rosados del traje.

En el reflejo Kylie pudo ver como el rostro de Erica se sonrojaba más de lo que jamás había visto, sus ojos estaban fijos en su espalda, recorriéndola, y sus labios entre abiertos, la devoraba con la mirada como una especie de lobo hambriento, lo que la hizo sonrojarse también. Sus suaves manos rosaban ocasionalmente la cálida piel de la pelirroja, y ambas disfrutaban de las cosquillas que se producían en sus superficies al acariciarse.

Cartman miro al espejo una vez más notando como el rostro de Kylie estaba escondido entre su cabello con un visible rubor en el, sonrió con la idea maliciosa de que Kylie disfrutaba tanto como ella ese momento, coloco la palma de su mano en su espalda y bajo hasta el trasero de la pelirroja pellizcándolo con leve fuerza, la chica salto en su lugar y despues un escalofrió placentero recorrió todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar mirarla con sus grandes ojos verdes en una especie de pánico hilarante.

"¡ERICA!" Grito despues y la castaña comenzó a reír escapándosele unos ronquidos una que otra vez. Por fin Kendall y Stanie entraron a la escena para contemplar a su amiga judía quien, como había dicho Cartman, había hecho una excelente elección con su traje de baño, sin ser muy revelador y sin ser muy sofisticado, perfecto para un cuerpo delgado como el de ella y que además contrastaba con su pálida piel de forma agradable.

"wohaa Kylie ¿eres tú?" entre bromeo Stanie y la pelirroja respondió con una amplia sonrisa distrayéndose por completo de lo que iba a decirle a Cartman, aunque la sensación del pellizco persistía en su piel como una herida punzante, solo que esta sensación no hacia el daño que hacia la segunda.

"te pediría que fueras mi novia lesbiana pero Stanie se pondría celosa" la rubia rodo los hombros de la azabache y está molesta por su imprudencia le pellizco cerca de los senos, Kendall gimió de una forma que Stanie no se esperaba del todo.

"deberías comprarlo" sugirió la azabache.

"sí, creo que lo comprare"

"deberías hacerlo de inmediato porque tengo hambre" apuro la castaña empujando a las otras dos fuera del probador y cerrando la puerta tras de sí "tienes cinco minutos, si no estás lista entonces te vas con lo que hayas alcanzado a ponerte" advirtió con una sonrisilla entre satisfecha y maliciosa "así sea solo tu ropa interior de niña"". Las otras dos chicas rieron bajito junto a ella debido a los apresurados movimientos que los pies de la chica dentro del probador hacían en el pequeño espacio visible. No era secreto para ninguna que la madre de la judía aun compraba ropa interior con diseños infantiles, algo muy 'virgen' según Kendall.

Por su lado Kylie no paraba de sonreír internamente, su corazón latía presuroso y no por lo rápido que intentaba cambiarse –Cartman siempre cumplía sus promesas despues de todo- si no por el halago que había recibido de la castaña en ese momento que se grabaría en su memoria como un memo personal ' _es perfecto para su propia contextura física y combina con los colores naturales de su cuerpo'_ Kyle sabía que no se refería realmente al traje en sí, no del todo.

Y pensar que estaba a punto de llorar.

Pff…que nenaza.


	3. semi-ruptura

Stanie dormía placida en su dormitorio con una estela de baba cayendo por una de las comisuras de sus labios, roncaba como un ogro debido a todo el estrés que había acumulado con los últimos exámenes que no solo significaban algo en su futuro, sino que también el permiso de sus padres para ir sola con Wendyl a la cabaña de su familia. Soñaba sin percatarse de los ojos marrones que la miraban en la tenue luz azulada de la madrugada junto a ojos celestes que la miraban con una doble intención.

Al sentirse observada una parte de su instinto la hizo abrir los ojos y toparse con una rubia y una castaña sentadas al otro lado de su habitación, iba a gritar pero de inmediato la rubia la tackleo sobre la cama y le cubrió la boca con sus manos.

"no hagas ruido o te violare" amenazo a lo que Stanie rodo los ojos y se calmo.

"¿Qué mierda hacen en mi cuarto a las seis de la mañana? Interrumpieron mi sueño de ocho horas" grito en susurros una vez la rubia la libero de su agarre.

"¿interrumpimos eso o un sueño erótico con Testaburger?" se burlo la castaña sin ganas.

"oh si, ah Wendyl, más profundo, contra la pared ah" se burlo la rubia imitando la voz dormida de la azabache la cual solo se defendió con una almohada-proyectil que la acallo al instante.

"digan porque carajos están aquí o las mato" amenazo con otro cojín elevado entre sus manos.

"emm…a eso vamos…" murmuro la castaña moviéndose incomoda con la cabeza de la rubia entre sus piernas. Había quedado K.O.

"oh, espera, no debería hablar contigo. Kylie está enojada contigo y el código de mejores amigas dice que-"

"es por eso que estoy aquí…yo me quiero disculpar con ella" interrumpió la castaña alejando a la rubia de si, miro con un deje de desespero a la azabache quien respondió con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

"¿y qué haces en mi habitación entonces?" en el fondo sabía bien que es lo que hacían allí. Era quien mejor conocía a Kylie despues de todo.

"es que…yo no sé como disculparme" confesó jugando con sus dedos.

"¿Qué?"

"he hecho de todo" respondió con exaspero elevando los brazos al cielo.

"ha hecho _casi_ de todo" corrigió la rubia levantándose como un muerto de la tumba con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante. Había sido reclutada por una especie de llorona en medio de la madrugada, lo cual le daba algo de gracia y pena ajena pero igual ayudaría a esa castaña que le rogaba de rodillas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Stanie un poco perdida.

"le ha mandado mensajes, correos, lines, hizo un video en youtube y hasta le mando mensajitos en historia pero nada" explico Kendall dando palmaditas en la espalda de Erica para consolarla.

"¿nada?" pregunto la de ojos azules ladeando la cabeza.

Amabas chicas asintieron a la vez en respuesta.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?" le miro con una mirada acusatoria. Erica frunció las cejas recordando el momento que inicio la pelea.

"¿ella no te dijo?" le pregunto sin mirarla.

"no, no me ha querido hablar de ti desde la semana pasada…" hizo una pausa y el sonido de unos pájaros cantando resonó cerca de la ventana y alejándose por la calle "es una de las peleas más largas que has tenido con ella ahora que lo pienso y…ni siquiera sé porque"

"yo tampoco" secundo la rubia.

Ambas jóvenes miraron a la castaña esperando una explicación, esta suspiro cerrando los ojos.

"yo… le hice una escena de celos" confeso con las palabras apiladas en una sola.

"….. ¿Qué?"Pregunto Stanie sin entender.

"… ¿Por qué?" pregunto la rubia queriendo saber la razón.

"yo…la vi con ese tipo ' _davied'_ y…y entonces nos peleamos" murmuro jugando con sus manos mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

"¿Qué?"

"¿es todo lo que sabes decir Stanie?" se burlo simpática la rubia.

"pero… ¿te gusta David?"

"¡¿Qué?! No, qué asco" Cartman saco la lengua y se estremeció en desagrado.

"entonces ¿Por qué te pusiste celosa?" Stanie luchaba por entender. No era la más brillante de su generación por lo que si sus notas eran bajas jamás iría con Wendyl a esa cabaña, cosa que sus padres sabían mejor que nadie y por algo hicieron el trato que hicieron.

"porque ella estaba con un chico, mi querida Marsh" Kendall elevo sus cejas con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios.

"…no entiendo" suspiro la azabache recostándose en su cama, rindiéndose de todo.

"yo… puede que haya dicho cosas como 'no se puede confiar en judíos' o 'vete a que te monte ese mexicano de mierda' frente a algunas personas y ella me estampo un basurero en la cara" agrego con culpabilidad en su voz.

"¿por eso te sangro la nariz?" pregunto Kendall teniendo una especie de revelación sin prestar atención a los pequeños detalles de la confesión. Stanie le miraba con una expresión curiosa esperando a que prosiguiera.

"y…es que…yo la hice enojar y es porque me había vuelto loca en ese momento, lo juro, no sabía que es lo que decía…"

"estabas celosa de que Kylie hablara con un chico" contesto Kendall.

"si"

"¿Por qué creías que le gustaba ese chico?" pregunto Stanie.

"si…"

"pero ese chico no te gusta nada de nada" prosiguió Kendall.

"no"

Stanie mordió sus labios antes de preguntar:

"¿y porque estabas celosa?"

Silencio inundo el lugar, el cabello desordenado de la castaña cubría sus ojos los cuales estaban hinchados y rojos.

"a mi…me gusta Kylie" confeso llevándose las manos a la cara y sonrojándose violentamente.

De nuevo silencio invadió la habitación.

"¿Qué?" la azabache se llevo una mano a la cabeza estupefacta por la repentina información.

"¿están saliendo?" pregunto emocionada Kendall.

"…algo así, no sé, tal vez" jugaba con sus manos para no tener que mirarlas a la cara mientras hablaba.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" la castaña dejo ver su rostro acomodándose unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. Su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos cristalizados.

"oh, nena" se lamento la rubia.

"es que no lo sé, yo le confesé mis sentimientos y estábamos bien despues de eso, pero…"

"¿y ella que te respondió?" quiso saber Stanie.

"no me dijo nada, pero hacia cosas" respondió tímida.

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" la azabache había enarcado una ceja. Kylie debió haberle hablado de esto pero no lo hizo y ahora estaba perdida. Pero ahora que lo pensaba eso explicaría su inusual buen humor en clases.

"ella me be-so y nos tomábamos de las manos…y esas cosas" su rostro enrojecido hacia contraste con la mano que se había llevado a la boca.

"oh…esas cosas"

"creí que… y verla con 'Deivid' me volvió loca y…" sollozaba y se acallaba a sí misma como si su voz se escapase de sus entrañas y desapareciera antes de salir de su boca.

"bien, al fin entendí todo" afirmo Stanie elevando la voz.

"yo también..."

"¿me ayudaran a que me perdone?" pregunto esperanzada la castaña.

"no, no, haremos algo mucho mejor que eso" dijeron ambas mirándose de reojo.

-…

* * *

"creo que esto es una de las ideas más brillantes que han tenido" hablo con un hilillo de voz "las amo amigas, gracias por ayudarme" comenzó a derramar lagrimas y abrazo a ambas chicas entre sollozos.

"creo que echo de menos a la otra Erica" comento incomoda Stanie.

"yo también" secundo Kendall sujetando en una de sus manos un CD viejo de su madre.

"enciende la radio Cartman, y quítate de encima"

"las amo, por siempre lo agradeceré. Las amo" Erica encendió el reproductor colocándose la chaqueta de cuero negra que Stanie le había quitado a su padre. Eran las siete de la mañana y estaban en el patio de los Broflovski, debajo de la ventana de Kylie. Una melosa canción de los ochenta comenzó a reproducirse a todo volumen.

La pelirroja despertó con el fuerte sonido sacándola de sus sueños. Confundida y fastidiada en medio de una habitación con pañuelos de mocos y lágrimas por todas partes y con una maratón de películas románticas reproduciéndose en su portátil en la cama, se levanto dejando caer unos cuantos potes de helado derretido y a medio comer para dirigirse con su penoso estado a la ventana y echar un vistazo a lo que sea que la había despertado.

Abajo, en su patio, una castaña con una chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba exageradamente grande y un reproductor de música del siglo pasado elevado sobre su cabeza reproduciendo una fea canción ochentera le miraba fijamente. Kylie abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

Abrió la ventana y saco la mitad superior de su cuerpo con una expresión entre enojada y asustada.

"Cartman ¿Qué haces? Mis padres están durmiendo, apaga esa porquería" le ordeno gritando en susurros. Erica bajo el reproductor y lo dejo en el suelo.

"NO HASTA QUE BAJES" le respondió siguiendo las instrucciones de las chicas que se escondían en el punto ciego de Kylie.

"¿Qué? NO BAJARE, ya apaga eso. Mis padres van a despertar" Kylie se había a sonrojado.

"baja y apágalo tú" la pelirroja suspiro resignada y cerro fuertemente su ventana. Cartman escuchaba como sus pasos enojados bajaban por la escalera y abría la puerta con rabia.

Kylie estaba frente a ella ahora con sus cejas arrugadas sin mirarle fijamente y un rubor en sus mejillas. Intento tomar el radio con sus manos para apagar la música, pero Erica fue más rápida y lo alejo de un movimiento con su pie y lo levanto otra vez.

"Cartman, no estoy jugando, si mis padres te ven haciendo esto, ellos se van a-"

"Kylie, por favor perdóname" rogo la castaña bajándole el volumen a la fea canción "sin ti estos días no he sido la misma, hasta abrace a Stanie y a Kendall. ABRACE A UNAS TIPAS SIN SENTIDO DE LA MODA" lloriqueo frente a la sorprendida pelirroja, quien sentía como su corazoncito de pajarillo latía dolorosamente en su pecho.

"yo… Me dijiste cosas muy feas Erica" la de ojos verdes sintió su labio inferior temblar. Se rendiría ante la castaña como siempre lo hacía pero debía luchar un poco más contra su debilidad.

"lo sé, lo sé, perdóname, estaba loca de celos y es que… es que todos te miran como..." intento explicar enojándose ante el recuerdo de esos idiotas en la escuela.

"pero ¿no confías en mi? Yo jamás te engañaría Erica" casi chillo también lagrimeando. Erica dejo caer la radio de la impresión "creí que estaba claro desde que empezamos a salir…" se llevo las manos al rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas.

"¿entonces SI estábamos saliendo?" pregunto confundida.

"Por supuesto que sí, IDIOTA" la regaño Kylie pateando el suelo.

"yo creí que…"

"y sin ti estos días me comporte como Stanie cuando esta con la regla. Mire todas esas estúpidas películas románticas y comí todo ese helado y,…y yo estaba tan enojada y triste" lloriqueo dejando que la castaña la abrazara. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y profundizo el apretón.

"perdóname Kylie, yo no entendía"

"perdóname tu a mi Erica, debí ser más clara"

Ambas comenzaron a sollozar en medio del patio con la canción haciendo eco entre ellas. Stanie se sentía un poco ofendida por lo que había dicho su amiga.

"¿de verdad abrazaste a las chicas?" la castaña asintió entre sus brazos.

"¿En verdad viste esas estúpidas películas románticas?"

"si" sollozo Kylie.

"estás loca"

"tú también"

"dudo que salgan vivas si terminan en alguna ocasión" comento aparte la rubia a la azabache.

"¿tú crees?" en ese momento ambas novias se separaron para apagar el reproductor de música.

Con un solo vistazo observaron el desecho cabello de la castaña con sus descuidadas uñas y su desaliñada ropa, tenia zapatos distintos en cada pie y un arete en la oreja izquierda sin su par. La pelirroja tenía un rostro ojeroso y las señales de que el agua no la había tocado en días y un pijama con rastros de helado y pañuelos pegados.

"concuerdo" contesto en una especie de asentimiento silencioso sobre un hecho indiscutible.

* * *

 **después** **de eso los papas de kylie la castigaron por todo el escándalo que los despertó y erica golpeo a david en la nariz.**


	4. corte de pelo

Las clases eran divertidas para cierta personilla, más desde que Erica había comenzado a mandarle notitas en clase con estúpidos dibujos en ellas. Creía que era algo dulce.

Solía distraerse de todo cuando sentía el toquecito de sus dedos en su hombro, sintiéndose eléctrica con solo su toque sobre su camiseta de algodón, y recibía la nota rosando sus dedos de manera intencional, por supuesto Erica no lo notaba, ella creía que era casualidad pero no podía evitar sonreír al saber que se quedaba con cara de idiota despues de eso.

Las notitas decían siempre lo mismo ' _me aburro' 'saltémonos las clases' '¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo?'_ pero esta vez los ojos de Kylie se abrieron lo mas que podían y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Miro sobre su hombro y la castaña fingía ignorarla con la mirada fija en una pared que no había sido pintada desde hacía tres generaciones atrás.

'¿estás libre hoy? ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?'

Inocente a plena vista pero no desde que eran novias y las hormonas habían enloquecido sus cerebros. Kylie mordió su labio inferior.

Aprovecho que la maestra se había distraído con los exámenes por revisar de unos grados superiores y saco su celular para teclear algunas cosas y enviarle un mensaje a su madre. Más tarde recibió un mensaje de respuesta en donde daba vista buena y le dejaba quedarse en la casa de Cartman siempre y cuanto llamaran al llegar.

Sonrió para sí complacida, las pecas de su nariz se confundieron con el rubor y escribió en el pedazo de papel, por debajo de la mesa estiro su mano para que Erica la tomara. La castaña estaba echada en la mesa haciendo más sencillo recibir la nota, aprovechando de enroscar sus dedos en los de Kylie.

Por supuesto nadie notaba esos pequeños momentos. Eran tan suyos que el mundo entero se daba la vuelta para darles privacidad.

Erica sintió como sus labios temblaban en una sonrisa demasiado ancha para su cara, ordeno su cabello detrás de su espalda y jugueteo con un mechón, enroscándolo en su dedo.

-…

Despues de las ansias de la espera ambas muchachas se encontraron en los casilleros. Estaban peleando aunque nada fuera de lo común, era de esas discusiones tan típicas que llegaban a ser los 'buenos días' o '¿Cómo estás?' de todos los días. Kylie miro su reflejo en el vidrio de la estantería de premios, observando su cabello rojizo y rizado que, por más que lo intentase, no podía domarlo. Todos los días se le formaban nidos de pelo al despertar y se estaba hartando.

Pero ¿Por qué no se lo cortaba?

Seguramente porque le asustaba verse peor de lo que se veía, era lo que ella pensaba de sí. Erica sonríe al ver las manos de la pelirroja intentando alizar su cabello.

"podría cortártelo, ya sabes, tengo talento con el cabello" era un curioso talento que la había posicionado en el primer lugar de la lista 'el mejor cabello de la escuela'.

Kylie dudo un poco. Solía hacer cosas tontas cuando sentía que podía confiar en Cartman. Sonrió un poco nerviosa.

"pero mi madre se enojaría" murmuro. Cartman rodo los ojos. 'mi madre esto' 'mi madre esto otro'.

"si lo haces no podrá hacer mucho al respecto" golpeo su bracito con gracia "vamos, te dejare tan guapa esa judía cabeza tuya que estarás en el segundo lugar de 'el mejor cabello de la escuela'. Despues de mi, por supuesto"

Kylie hizo una mueca con sus labios.

"vamos judía, te estoy dando una oportunidad en un millón" aprovecho la cercanía de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos y apretar "no me gusta cuando te miras así en el espejo… y sé que te gustaría tener el cabello corto por las practicas y eso" agrego sin mirarla fijamente.

Kylie quería aceptar. Asintió tímida y la castaña dejo ver esas perlas blancas en una sonrisa amplia.

"¿es verdad eso de que despues crece más bonito?"

"yo que sé, tu eres la nerd"

"pff, y tu eres la perra en celo que sabe más de cabello" bufo.

"Con cuidado judía, recuerda quien sostendrá las tijeras esta noche" la pelirroja trago saliva.

-…..

Su cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros, estaba recién lavado por las expertas manos de la chica más ancha. Kylie aun podía sentir la sensación de su sien siendo masajeada con lentitud y precisión, cosquilleaba y sentía escalofríos de placer en baja intensidad.

Cartman había puesto música, metal sinfónico para ser exactos, daba una ambiente sureal con esas velas aromáticas y el olor a lavanda que desprendía su pelo. Erica volvió a acercarse a la chica sentada despues de haber encontrado las tijeras 'especiales'.

Comenzó a cortar. Kylie sintió como un gran peso de cabello caía y se desplomaba sobre el suelo sin hacer ruido. Por un instante se asusto creyendo que quedaría calva, pero se tranquilizo a si misma al oír como Cartman le exigía que calmara sus tetas.

Y así prosiguió, los tijeretazos, el cabello amontonándose en el suelo, los retoques, los dedos de Erica enredándose en su cabello y dándole un volumen natural.

Todo era como una danza erótica pre-sexo y la idea acrecentaba sus ganas de abalanzarse contra la castaña. Más aun desde que esta había decidido cortarle el cabello con un camisón transparente que dejaba a la vista sus rosados pezones. Mordió sus labios con impaciencia.

Erica se le acerco al oído y susurro 'la paciencia es una virtud' con una voz ronca y pasional. Pero ambas sabían que ninguna de las dos poseía esa 'virtud'.

La obra maestra de Cartman había dejado boquiabierta a la pelirroja, quien se miro al espejo preguntándose si no había alucinado.

"joder, estas tan guapa que quiero que me folles" comento Erica con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Kylie se veía a sí misma en el espejo con los mismos ojos con los que ella la veía todos los días.

"gracias, eres fantástica Erica… deberías…" murmuraba. Sintió calor en sus pómulos y acerco sus manos a las mejillas de Cartman "eres la cosita más maravillosa que me ha pasado" estos momentos eran pocos. No eran muy de 'te amo osito de peluche' pero de vez en cuando sus bocas se movían más rápido que sus cabezas.

Terminaron con besarse suave y cariñosamente, las velas aromáticas seguían iluminando el ambiente y la ropa interior nueva de Kylie –la cual había sido muy selectamente escogida junto a su amiga Kendall- era removida por los dedos ya expertos en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Erica podía jurar que era una experta de Kylie, podía conseguirse un doctorado, la conocía al 110% y sabia que tocar, cuando tocar, con que presión tocar. Sabía cómo encenderla. Sus dedos eran los segundos habitantes de esa piel.

Por su lado Kylie no se desasía de ese lado tímido e inseguro de sí misma. Sus manos buscaban no lastimar, pero querían sentir, quería bajar un poco más, pero se obligaba a subir. Unos cuantos besos y la timidez comenzaban a esfumarse entre sus gemidos.

Definitivamente le gustaban las notitas en clases.

* * *

 **me siento tan romantica hoy.**

 **creo que se nota un poco. awhjhcbhbdbn ctm**


	5. graduación

Kylie se miraba al espejo, intentando que todo estuviese en su lugar. La más pequeña pestaña, el más recóndito rincón de sus labios bien pintados y por supuesto ese peinado que había tardado dos horas en hacer.

Se peina las cejas intentando que se vean perfiladas y se arregla una y otra vez la falda de encaje del vestido que tardo medio mes en escoger. O que escogieron para ella siendo honestos. Hombros descubiertos y pequeñas ondas rebeldes cayendo por su nuca combinándose con su cremosa piel. El encaje tiene piedrecitas incrustadas y un vuelo ancho hasta las rodillas. Ha escogido utilizar zapatos bajos porque Erica quiere verse alta hoy.

Esta noche seria la NOCHE. Era difícil para Kylie saber que emoción controlaba más sus nervios, las ganas de ir a su fiesta de graduación o la ansiedad de que esta noche harían pública su relación frente a sus padres.

Decide que debe respirar una vez más, si comienza a sudar arruinara la máscara de pestañas o su cabello se esponjara por la humedad. Revisa la hora en su celular, se supone que sus amigas ya deberían estar aquí con esa limusina que alquilo el novio perfecto Wendyl y no puede esperar mucho tiempo porque en verdad tiene ganas de orinar.

Sus padres la llaman desde abajo y ella momentáneamente se hiperventila.

"calma, calma Kylie" se repite a sí misma. Vuelve a mirarse al espejo y súbitamente siente que todo está fuera de lugar, suspira e intenta sonreír, sabe que abajo la espera su novia y quiere verla en su vestido más que a nada en el mundo y mas desde que se lo oculto hasta esta noche.

Sale de su habitación volviendo a tirar del vestido y su hermano Ike le mira divertido a un lado de las escaleras. Extiende su brazo como un caballero para comenzar a descender por las escaleras junto a ella. La pelirroja aprieta sus labios nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa.

Apenas su figura es visible en el piso de abajo sus padres comienzan a sacar fotografías, su madre aplaude complacida y su padre sostiene la cámara de video. Ike se separa de ella y le besa la mejilla.

"te ves hermosa esta noche" le dice y Kylie no puede evitar sonreír sonrojada. Baja los siguientes escalones sola y una mano con una perfecta manicura y anillos de oro se extienden frente a ella en el último y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de Erica.

Nada más importa en ese momento.

Erica, apelando a ese lado sensual que heredo de su madre, llevaba un vestido de tafeta rojo que se apegaba a sus curvas de forma provocativa y un escote que pondría celosa a Kylie. Su cabello atorado en una horquilla de rosas blancas a un lado de su cabeza. El vestido era largo al contrario del de Kylie pero dejaba ver sus piernas gracias al tajo abierto del mismo.

Sus labios de un rojo carmín sonrieron a la pelirroja embobada en la figura de esa musa frente a ella.

Termino de bajar gracias a esa mano. Y se quedaron unidas frente a la mirada de los padres de Kylie quienes lo vieron como un gesto inocente de amigas cercanas, aunque pensaban que ese trabajo le correspondía a Stanie quien era rodeada de la cintura por su novio.

Stanie llevaba un vestido azul de satín y Wendyl una corbata que combinaba con el vestido. Kendall llevaba uno de raso corto y apretado en contraste con el tradicional estilo de seda que llevaba Marjorine a su lado.

Ambos padres pidieron a los jóvenes graduados que se acercaran entre ellos para la fotografía del recuerdo bajo las fotografías familiares de los Broflovski. Por supuesto todos estaban con su respectiva pareja.

"me lo preguntaba chicas, pero ¿y sus citas?" y el momento inevitable llegaba. Ambas habían dicho que irían con una cita frente a los Broflovski la última vez que Erica se había quedado a cenar.

"si, es decir… chicas tan hermosas como ustedes…" le siguió Sheila con una expresión pura de confusión "¿todavía no llegan?"

"a decir verdad… mamá" empezó Kylie, Stanie coloco una de sus manos en su hombro para brindarle apoyo moral.

"nuestras citas están justo aquí" siguió Erica intentando verse calmada, pero Kylie podía notar sus nervios a través del sudor de su mano y como estrujaba la suya.

"¿eh? ¿Dónde?" Ike se rio de sus padres, mirando entretenido a Kylie diciéndole con la mirada 'son tan lentos'.

"señor y señora Broflovski, yo soy la cita de su hija" despues de esto contuvo la respiración. Ambos adultos se miraron aun mas confundidos.

"¿por esta noche?" pregunto su madre. Kyle negó con la cabeza.

"para el resto de mi vida si es posible" anuncio apretando con fuerza la mano de Erica, esta respondió con el mismo gesto.

"Es decir ¿son novias?" pregunto Gerald con cámara en la mano, grabándolo todo.

"si" dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo. Erica desviaba la mirada sonrojada y asustada por el posible escenario de que no la aceptaran.

Los otros adolecentes se habían mantenido serios, entregando su apoyo a la pareja en esa pesada atmosfera de nerviosismo.

"OH ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?" grito emocionada Sheila volviendo a sacar fotografías de diversos ángulos.

"al fin conozco a alguien con quien hablar de deportes y mujeres" comento Gerald. Ambas chicas decidieron dejar atrás el estereotipo de lesbiana y se enfocaron en la respuesta positiva que habían recibido.

"es- ¿están bien con que salga con su hija?" pregunto nerviosa tirando un poco del vestido al igual que Kylie quien sentía como sus lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto. Debimos saberlo antes, pasas más tiempo aquí que Stanie" respondió simplón Gerald dando palmaditas en la espalda de Erica.

"así que era por esto que Kylie se preocupaba tanto en comprar ropa interior más atractiva" comento emocionada la madre.

"MAMÁ" grito avergonzada la pelirroja "…se supone que era un secreto" susurro cubriendo su cara para que no vieran que estaba a punto de llorar.

"oh bubba ¿Por qué lloras?"

"es…es que estoy tan feliz de que…" sollozo con una ancha sonrisa limpiando sus lagrimas para ser remplazadas por mas lagrimas. Su madre la abrazo con una sonrisita contagiosa. Su padre rio a carcajadas volviendo a palmear con más fuerza la espalda de Erica quien se sentía demasiado feliz como para sentirse incomoda por ello.

"vamos Kylie, si tu lloras…yo también-" y Stanie comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de su novio quien también lloraba emocionado de la escena.

"por favor, nenas. Conserven la compostura" se burlo la rubia sin saber que a su lado una rubia más inocente lloraba a mares.

Erica se acerco a su novia para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besar su mejilla.

"te dije que todo saldría bien" le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona limpiando sus lagrimas.

"¿Qué dices? Yo te lo dije a ti" respondió Kyle recuperando la compostura y riendo entre las manos de su amada.

"O sea que la serenata de hace años fue-…" iba a preguntar el padre.

"bonita y divertida historia" interrumpió Kendall entregando pañuelos a las magdalenas que no dejaban de llorar.

Despues de unos toquecitos aquí y allá nuevamente estaban listas para ir a su graduación y dejar de hacer esperar al pobre y aburrido chofer.

"¡Kylie! ¡Erica!" llamo Sheila desde la puerta, ambas jovencitas voltearon al escuchar sus nombres. La mujer sostenía la cámara entre sus manos "una foto para el recuerdo" les dijo sonriendo.

Ellas se miraron sonriendo no solo con sus labios. Erica se inclino para depositar un suave beso en la boca de Kylie y el 'clic' sonó unas dos veces antes de separarse y volver a mirarse. La mujer sonrió complacida ante la perfecta toma.

"tengan suerte" les grito despidiéndose de ellas y viendo como se subían a la limusina rumbo a su graduación.


End file.
